The End of Pokemon
by Eureka234
Summary: Ash returns to Viridian city for a reunion only to find things aren't as they seem, to neither him or Team Rocket. Note: The story is completed on my computer but I'm in the process of uploading it so please be patient... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author notes:_ Hi guys, this was adapted from a screenplay I wrote in 2009. As you can see the descriptions are not very extensive. Forgive me!

I haven't been keeping up with the anime very much but feel free to imagine Misty as Serena or Dawn if those are your favorite pairings. I always thought Misty and Ash should be together though. Maybe if Ash was older *sigh* Enjoy!

* * *

Ash wipes some sweat off his brow. This hill was brutal, and made even worse on a bike. It's a pleasant day. It really was too much effort to transport a letter.

_Hey Mum. I got a call from Misty today. She said I had to come back home. Dawn wanted to visit Twinleaf Town but I don't mind. I still have Pikachu!_

There's a long hooting noise that rustled the grass on either side of the path. Startled, Ash peered above his head. Ho-oh's majestic golden wings blocked out the sun and cast a heavy shadow over him. It was so beautiful Ash forget why he was on a bike at all. The rich hue of its many feathers were still sparkling in the dark.

_I wonder what that means,_ Ash wondered. Ho-oh opened its mouth and the horn of a Ferry expelled from its mouth.

"_What the hell?!" _Ash cries.

Ash stumbles, lost balance and flies off the bike. As the cold air slapped his face, he yelled, but no one heard him. It was then Ash noticed some strange inconsistencies with his experience. Where was Pikachu? Why is Misty's bike crumbling into ashes?

There's a crack of thunder and a thick sheet of rain splatters down onto Ash's head. Cold and emptiness swept over him. Why was this familiar? The next flash of lighting made that mind-blowingly clear. A bruised, much smaller Pikachu was staring back at him with wide, desperate eyes. Pikachu was as filthy as Ash was, and much sadder. Tears rimmed its eyes.

_Pikachu…_ Ash wanted to say _Just get in the ball, okay? _

Pikachu didn't. Ho-oh had gone. Ash reached out his arm, all the more aware of Pikachu getting further away. Disappearing. Vanishing. He wanted to scream out, but he knew Pikachu wouldn't hear him over the roar of thunder.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly. Pikachu is on his lap, poking him sharply in the side. The folding waves of the ocean drifted into his eardrums. The smell was enticing.

"Pikachu! Pika pi chuu!"

Without thinking Ash scooped Pikachu up in his arms.

"Pikachu, thank you for waking me! I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Pika?"

Of course Pikachu wouldn't understand. It wasn't a dream worth bothering anyone about. Ash smiled and picked up his bag from underneath his seat. As his despair gradually vanished he yawned. Pikachu was amazing.

"You're right though, Pikachu. I betta get off my backside."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

It took a while to reach the main platform considering the storm of a crowd. Pikachu looked out from over his shoulder and gave some indicator of how close by it is. Viridian city stretched out before him over the many heads. Some of the buildings had been refurbished but otherwise it wasn't too different.

"It's nice to be back, isn't it PIkachu?"

"Pika!"

"I only hope everything's okay with Mum"

"Chuuu..."

Ash squinted. There were some figures scattered out below near buildings. Without a doubt, there were some Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma members. The strange thing was they all had pamphlets and were handing them out. One was greeting the crowd. Pikachu saw too.

"What are those guys doing here?" Ash wondered.

"Good question" came a familiar voice. Ash spun around.

James, Jessie and Meowth looking over the edge of the boat like Ash was - merely a meter or so to where Ash is standing. They were wearing some casual summery clothes and funky sunglasses. Ash gave a surprised yelp.

"Arg!" he said. Jessie was disgruntled.

"It's not like we were informed about this business"

"B-But you're the bad guys!" Ash retorted.

"Maybe..." said Jessie. She took off her sunglasses. "...But that doesn't mean we know everything!"

James and Meowth glanced at each other before giving Ash sheepish thumbs up. Ash is confused by this.

* * *

It was nice to be on the visual telephone in the Pokemon Center, a food and toilet stop later.

"So wait... what was that?" Ash asked. Misty sighed.

"I already told you! Brock wanted to meet your Dad and catch up with you- so he's already there!"

"Wow! So it'll be just like the old days!"

"Cha!" Pikachu squealed excitedly.

"That's not all." Misty continued "There's crazy stuff going on in Viridian City so get to Viridian Forrest as soon as you can!"

"Sure!" Ash said.

"Don't make any noise either!" Misty added.

"What's the big deal, Misty?" Ash asked. She seemed grouchy. Her arms were crossed in a defensive stance.

"You'll find out, Ash Ketchum. So make sure to clean your underwear with soap this time!"

The screen went blank. Ash turns to Pikachu confused.

"You'd think she was born with a crazy gene" he said. Pikachu pat Ash comfortably on the knee.

"Pika pi"

Nurse Joy's voice entered his ears.

"That's called PMS, Ash."

Ash spun around and is shocked to see Nurse Joy behind the counter, prying on his conversation. He turns pink.

"Waaahhh! Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that?!"

"I'm trying to help you with your troubles, Ash." She said snappily. Her face softened "I wouldn't worry. Lots of girls get grouchy sometimes."

"What does PMS mean?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy looked at Ash very intently and curiously before smiling.

"I wanted to inform you that the call you made was local"

"Local?!" Ash gasped. Nurse Joy nodded.

"That's right. Enjoy the rest of your trip!"

Nurse Joy returned to do some work on her computer. She smiled at Ash as he returned the phone to the receiver. Ash left, looking and feeling very confused.

"Err... okay... See you later"


	2. Chapter 2

It was now appropriately night time. It had been a long turned his hat around and power walked into the nearest clump on bushes on his left. He frowns.

"Jeez, Pikachu. I think everyone's trying to stalk me today"

"Pikachu..."

Pikachu notices the Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua members around the city were fewer, looking around curiously. Ash speeds up towards the trees, stepping on a pamphlet as he goes.

Now that they were out of sight, Meowth quickly dashes up, snatches the pamphlet, grins and brings it back to Jessie and James, now wearing their usual Rocket Uniform. They grin.

"Brilliant" said James.

"Yes" Jessie agreed, snatching it off Meowth "but what's inside?"

"Let me open it!" Meowth protested, jumping up and down.

"Shh!" Jessie hissed.

She unfolded it open and stared at the page, almost knocking heads. A collective gasp exited from their mouths.

"This is possibly the most preposterous piece of paper I've ever seen" Jessie concluded.

"Quit the Alliterations" Meowth snapped.

"Let me see!" James retorted. He snapped it off them and pressed it to his nose. Only James could read paper like this.

"It must be a joke" James said.

Jessie and Meowth nodded.

"Yes" Jessie and Meowth said together.

"Oorrr" James continued, turning to Jessie. "Maybe it's not"

"No! Nobody would dare write that twerps last name in an official document!" Jessie said loudly.

"It's likely" James disagreed. James and Meowth nodded.

"Why would the Boss have a sense of humour?" Meowth asked.

"Exactly!" James agreed.

James, Meowth and Jessie stare at each other tensely

"Oooh- darn it! I was thinking we may have gotten something right for once!" Jessie squirmed.

"Guess we better keep following 'em" Meowth said.

"As always" James nodded.

They hurried into the bushes where Ash had gone minutes before. Jessie put the pamphlet in her pocket. As they leave, Jessie's eyes pass over a sign in the distance. All the papers say the same message:

WANTED

Blake Ketchum

For an important interview with Gym Leader Giovanni

Reward: $100 000

Call 1300 837 if you have any questions or information. Your co-operation is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Misty is looking around some trees with her hair out of her ponytail. She points her torch to the grass and crawls over through the trees.

"Where is that stupid Ash" she wondered "He said he'd meet me here….somewhere"

Suddenly stops as the light shines on Pikachu sleeping on the grass. Slowly, Misty pulls the light over Ash- a meter behind Pikachu- and looks at him for a second. Ash moves and mumbles something in his sleep.

"Typical." Misty grumbled "He gave up before he even started looking for me. I guess my directions weren't exactly clear"

Startled, Misty darts the light away from him, frozen, and then Ash breathes normally again- she shines the light softly on him. There's a pause, and she starts mumbling Misty's Song under her breath.

"Out here in the quiet of the night. Beneath the stars and moon. We both know we've got something on our minds..."

There's a rustling of leaves from behind her. Misty spins around and shines the light, but there's nothing there. She turns back towards Ash, and sits down beside him. She puts down the torch and reaches out a hand to touch him, but hesitates.

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth are pacing through the woods, hunched over and tired.

"I told you sleeping near those Pinecones was a bad idea" Jessie said.

"Me?" James retorted "It was just a little Hoot Hoot or two"

"Don't be stupid! They wanted to kill us!" Jessie yelled.

"You could see it in their eyes!" Meowth said.

"So, right. Everything's my fault." James grumbled disheartened "I was only trying to..."

Meowth held out his left arm to silence him. James and Jessie freeze.

"Did you hear something, Meowth?" James whispered.

Meowth shakes his arm to signal James to shut up.

"It came from over there" Meowth muttered.

"Okay..."

They walk through the trees, gaining speed. James looks around, but can't see anything.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things, Me..." James began, but Meowth pointed. James followed his gaze and spotted Misty, sleeping on the ground next to Ash and Pikachu. Some tears have trickled down her face.

"It's the twerps girlfriend!" Jessie gasped.

"Shhhh!" Meowth hissed. He stepped forward. "Watch the master at work"

James gives Jessie a "He's full of nonsense" signal with his hands. Meowth tip toes to where Misty is and prods her gently in the side.

"Wake up, little girl" Misty said.

Misty jumps up and screams in surprise. Meowth snaps his paw to her mouth.

"Shhh!"

Jessie and James cautiously get closer.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" Meowth asks.

Misty hesitates.

"I have things I need to do." She said cautiously "You're just causing trouble, aren't you?

"No!" James retorted "We think something weird's going on!"

He signals to Jessie and she takes the pamphlet out from her pocket and hands it out. Misty looks at it.

"I already know about that."

Jessie, James and Meowth let out audible gasps

"You do?!" James squealed.

"What is it about?!" Jessie demanded.

"Tell us!" Meowth added.

"I never said I knew what was going on" Misty disapproved "Even if most of the signs had been taken down I still managed to find one"

"Oh" Team Rocket replied. There was an awkward pause.

"So..." Meowth began "what are you doing here?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Misty hissed.

"Why not?" Meowth asked.

"Don't be dense!" Jessie responded "We're idiots in her book!"

"Yeah!" Misty agreed.

Misty and Jessie look at each other. James was thinking seriously about something.

"You've got a point, but I'd like to consider far more important matters"

He pulled out a rose "My dearest, you are a damsel in distress! Look at your eyes! The proof is all there"

"If it was possible to look at my eyes, I would, bonehead" Misty said sarcastically.

James screwed up his face, bends down towards Misty and wipes the tears off her cheek with his finger. He shows the finger to Misty.

"What do you think these are?" he asked.

"James, you're being quite..." Jessie tried to find words.

"..Creepy!" Meowth finished.

Misty looks at the tears sadly. James winks at Jessie and Meowth.

"I don't know I can trust you guys" Misty said sadly.

"Oh yeah?" James challenged "Try me"

Misty looked from Jessie, to James, to Meowth.

"I guess I could tell you, but don't laugh if it's sappy, all right?"

"Yes" Jessie agreed.

"Of course not" James nodded.

Misty smiled ruefully, and puts her hand gently on Ash's head.

"Your little twerp is someone I... have feelings for"

"Huh?" Meowth said. Jessie hits him over the head.

"This calls for a group meeting!" Jessie announced. Misty looked alarmed, but then Jessie glanced at Ash and Pikachu again.

"No. Never mind."

"I'm still confused" Meowth said.

"If help is what you want we'll be more than happy to help you! We are professionals, after all." Jessie announced. They all grin confidently. Meowth appeared to understand.

James grinned sneakily.

"Yes. I so cunningly seduced Jessebelle all by myself!"

Jessie and Meowth get exasperated sweat drops near the sides of their heads.

'That's very nice of you…" Misty said "but I just want to tell him in person

"You could do that in a multitude of ways!" Jessie said.

"Like poetry" James said.

"Songwriting" added Jessie.

"Singing!" Meowth called.

Misty blushed.

"I've done all those things"

"Then what's the problem?" Jessie said.

Misty looked here and there before saying timidly, blushing.

"I'm scared he'll reject me, okay?" Misty said "So I need to know if he likes anyone else so maybe I'll have a chance!"

"Honey, if you want this to work you need a plan. Men are dense, pathetic creatures." Jessie explained.

"Hey!" James retorted.

".. So if you want our help, we can figure out the plans ourselves" Jessie finished.

"Umm..." Misty hesitated "If you want to put yourselves out there then I suppose it's okay But- please- don't tell him! I want to say it myself!"

James put a hand to his chest "Your secrets safe with us"

His hand turned into a peace sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash is walking through an open path, trees on the side- with Pikachu walking amongst side him. James, Jessie, Meowth and Misty are in the trees to Ash's left. Jessie and James nod at each other and jump out of the bushes, dressed up as a 40 year old couple. They run up to Ash. Ash is a little taken aback by their abrupt appearance.

"Oh honey, you've got to help us. My arthritis is playing up!" Jessie cried.

"We're just a married couple passing by and..." James made a silly face "She wants a divorce"

Jessie slaps James.

"Shut up!" Jessie snapped "Please, hun, you've got to give us some advice!"

"Errr..." Ash scratched his head "what kind of advice?"

"You know..." James nudged Ash "Say no more"

"What?" Ash asked.

Jessie laughs "Oh, goodness, he's gorgeous! Haven't you liked anyone before?"

"Errr... do you mean like-like?" Ash asked.

"That's the one, honey!" Jessie asked.

James cheers, claps his hands, and puts one on Ash's shoulder.

"It's okay if you haven't." James said "We'll go bother someone else!"

"Umm..." Ash pulls away "I think it's nice you're asking me and everything, but I have places I need to go"

Panicked, Jessie and James run up to him.

"Please just answer us the one question and we'll be on our way!" Jessie said.

"Yes. Instantly!" James added.

"Uhh, okaay..."Ash calms down and thinks of Misty, May and Dawn. "I don't know, really..."

He goes through the list again. "I don't think I know what it's like to _like_ someone"

"Oh! So if someone asked you on a date, would you go?" Jessie asked.

"Err..." Ash wondered.

"Even if someone did... this?" Jessie said. She kisses Ash on the cheek. Ash jumps away, red.

"W-where did that come from?!"

Jessie laughs.

"I'm just being myself, dear"

Meowth and Misty are staring from the bushes with their mouths open. James looked befuddled.

"You asked me more than one question!" Ash yelled.

"I know, dearest. My mistake." Jessie said. James pulls himself together.

"I never thought you were cheating on me with younger men, Anna!"

Jessie giggles "Oh Fredrich, you're too kind"

Ash, Meowth and Misty are still staring. Ash gulps.

"Like I said, I don't know how to answer your question"

"It's alright, sonny." James said "We'll be going now." To Jessie he added "You naughty girl!"

He slaps Jessie over the head. Jessie giggles and kisses James on the forehead. James turns pink. Jessie turns to Ash and blows him a kiss.

"All part of the fun, dearest! Goodbye, lover boy!"

She waves heartily and they run into the bushes, James dragging Jessie.

"Bye" Ash said weakly. He turned to Pikachu " Why do these things always happen to me?"

Pikachu shakes his head "Pikachu..."

Ash looks at the ground for a moment, blushes, and brings his hand to his cheek.

"It feels all... tingly" he said dumbfounded. Pikachu looks at Ash strangely.

* * *

Jessie and James return to walking behind Ash from the trees a block away. Back in their normal clothes, James watches solemnly as Ash rubs his cheek cautiously. It was strangely nostalgic to do this but unsettling at the same time.

"Why did you do that, Jessie?" James asked. Jessie peered back.

"I was in character. It felt natural at the time."

"Oh." James nodded, nervously "I guess we hadn't role played in that situation before"

"No" Jessie agreed "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" James sighed. He glanced back at Misty and Meowth who were talking amongst themselves behind them. "Why did we decide to help her? It's not like she's done anything nice for us"

"She's a nice girl" Jessie pointed out.

"Yes" James nodded.

"She's someone you can relate to, isn't she?" Jessie suggested.

"I suppose." James agreed "Sometimes I think it's better not to sympathize with someone."

They walked in silence, thinking back over the events. Perhaps they were cruel for messing with a ten year olds brain.

"When are we starting Plan B?" James asked.

Jessie grinned at James.

"Whenever it feels natural to do so!"

* * *

After a couple of hours Ash reached the top of a slope. Pallet town was visible down below, a mere lego town compared to them.

"There it is, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu happily responded.

"Pika!"

Ash took in a deep breath and called out.

"Hooommmeeee!"

Ash ran down the hill, and didn't stop even when he entered the small town. He knew exactly where to go. Hardly anything had changed. Some gardens looked more impressive and store names had been renewed, but that's about it. Pikachu overtook him. It was a euphoric moment.

Ash, don't leave me. Misty thought. She missed their conversations, pining out in her mind. She ran a block to the side and followed down too. Who cares what Team Rocket were up to? They'd find their way. She put everything she could until that race to the door.

* * *

Ash slowed down, panting, but satisfied. He has reached his house. Brock, Professor Oak and Ash's Mum (Delia) had party poppers in their hands. They explode them. A large sign over the house door says 'WELCOME HOME ASH' in large writing. Ash grins and speeds up to reach them.

"You guys!"

He looks over at all of them in turn, smiling.

"Thank you so much!"

He gives his Mum a big hug.

"Oh, Ash. It's lovely to see you too. Misty just arrived. She's helping your father cook pasta." Delia said.

"Dad?! Oh, wow!" Ash grinned.

He turns back to look at them all again. Brock grimaces.

"You're not getting away that easy!"

Brock wraps his arm around Ash and gives Ash a nougie. Ash laughs.

"How's everything going?"

"Great, except on the ladies front" Brock said.

Ash laughs, blushes and smiles at Brock.

"Now stop staring! Come inside and help us cook! C'mon Pikachu!" Brock called.

"Pikachu!"

The crowd made their way inside.

"It's nice to see you too, Professor"

"It's been quite lonely without you around" Oak nodded.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are panting from a few streets away.

"Can we die yet?" Meowth pleaded.

"No." Jessie said "We have better things to be worrying about"

"Like how to get some dinner" Meowth said.

"Yes." Jessie agreed.

"But also how to help little Missy" James added.

"Misty" Meowth corrected.

"Right" said James.

They creep around the other side of the house slowly, so others won't see them.

* * *

Ash looks around excitedly at all his belongings. Mr Mime was sweeping the floor. Misty is at the stove stirring pasta, smiling at Ash. She looked flustered, like she had just run a marathon. Brock was stirring a salad dressing, the bowl in one hand and fork in the other. Delia is watching Ash, smiling. Professor Oak is reading a small booklet on the sofa, away from everyone else.

"You okay, Ash?" Delia asked. Ash snapped out of his daydream.

"Uhh, yeah."

Ash exchanges a nostalgic glance with Pikachu

"Well, I'm glad you're hungry for a big dinner later on." Delia smiled "Your father is over there."

My dad… he was the man Ash had never met. His mum told him he was a Pokemon trainer, but why had he never come home? He didn't want to admit it but he felt uneasy at the thought of meeting him. It would either shatter or meet his expectations. He highly doubted they would exceed them.

Ash looks over to Misty. She turned pink and steps out of the way. Ash's Dad, Blake is stirring the pasta sauce. Ash awkwardly walks up to him. He didn't do it deliberately, but his voice trembled when he approached him.

"Hey Dad." Ash began "It's nice to finally see you"

Pikachu stared concerned over. There was no response. Blake was concentrating on the pasta. Ash laughs nervously. Maybe he hadn't heard him.

"Nice sauce you're making." Ash said loudly "I bet it'll taste really good!

"Hello Ash" Blake said flatly. Delia hissed angrily. It was the first time in a while Ash remembered her raising her voice.

"Aren't you even going to look at him?!"

Misty agreed with the sentiment.

"That's your son you're talking about!"

Blake sighed sadly.

"I know. I just didn't think he'd want to see my face."

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked, suddenly awash with sympathy.

"Come on, Ash." Blake said, still not looking at him "Look around. I've been a horrible member of the family."

There's an awkward silence

"I'm sorry if you don't want me here, but I promised I'd come back one day"

Misty's face screwed up in rage.

"We're more than happy to have you here! Stop being so noble"

"Yeah." Brock agreed "Ash hasn't said anything against you."

Ash looks sadly at the ground, spacing out.

"I suppose you're right. Well Ash, I'm here. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Blake turned to Ash. Ash brain turned numb at the astonishing experience in front of him. His dad had thick brown hair and a kind smile. Ash noticed one familiar zig zag scar across his neck.

_I wonder where he got it from?_ Ash wondered.

Misty softened up as she sees Ash's face. Ash was feeling too nervous to open his mouth, but he had to try.

"Uhh... How many Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked "You must have heaps, right?! You've been training for so long!"

"I don't have too many, but sure, take a look" Blake said.

Ash looks excited as Blake takes the PokeBalls from his belt and opens them. Ash's eyes light up.

"Woww! We should battle sometime! That way we can get an idea of what the other has been up to"

Blake looked pensive before smiling.

"Sure. We can. But not right now."

Delia gives Blake a dirty look. Delia and Misty watch, side by side as Ash discuss things with Blake, playing with the Pokemon, Brock on the side.

"It's almost as if Blake left and came back without experiencing anything" Delia said. She fingered at her wedding ring.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Misty asked.

"Oh, no. I'm quite done." Delia smiled "But thank you, Misty"

Delia squeezed Misty's shoulder, but then goes off to cook. Misty hesitates and follows her.

"Uhhh" Misty began.

"Yes, Misty?" Delia asked. Misty hesitated.

"There's something very important I'd like to tell Ash, but I'm not sure how to say it" she explained.

"Oh! Are you in love with my little boy?" Delia squealed. Misty blushed.

"Not so loud!" Misty retorted, but it seemed the others were too distracted by Blake to respond. "I-I think so but..."

She looks over at Ash

"He isn't that little to me"

Delia smiled. "Me neither"


	4. Chapter 4

Night loomed over the Ketchum household, making it difficult to see. Team Rocket were strategically hiding outside the house, looking in a window, but hidden from the others view.

"Do you think it's time?" James asked.

"Yes" said Jessie.

"Then let's go! What are we moping around for?" Meowth insisted.

"Right!" said Jessie and James.

They began to climb through the window into Misty and Ash's bedroom.

* * *

It was about half an hour later when everyone finished shoving the last spoonful of pie into their stretches. Misty yawns and gets up.

"Sorry to bust the party but, I think I'm going to go to bed now" Misty said.

"Goodnight Misty" said Ash and Brock.

Misty brought her bowl to the sink. Delia winks at Misty from across the room. Misty smiles and with a final glance at Ash walks to her bedroom.

"So does anyone want to play Celebrity Heads?" Delia asked.

"No, not really" responded everyone.

"How about a bed time story?" Delia asked.

"Mum! I'm not 6 anymore!" Ash retorted, embarrassed.

"That's no reason for you to get mad at me, mister! There are people who care about you but you will always act like an ignorant bonehead!" Delia shouted.

Brock was particularly perturbed by this.

"Miss Ketchum, don't you think that's a bit..."

"... I know. I'm being incredibly immature, but at least I recognize other people's feelings!" Delia said smugly. She stood up a little angrily and takes Brock's bowl.

"Oh, Miss Ketchum, you don't have to do that..." Brock began.

"I want to. It's the least I can do for my lovely guests." Delia said "Consider it an apology."

Everyone helps to wash up. Professor Oak picks up a book and continues reading. Blake looks over at Delia.

"Don't worry about her. She's just afraid you'll end up like me." Blake said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Leave and not come back. It's a fairly understandable reaction. I'm lucky she hasn't left me by now. I'm forever grateful for her patience with me" Blake said.

"I never knew what it was like to have a Dad, so I guess I couldn't miss it" Ash explained.

"You should be more gracious towards your mother." Blake explained "There's nothing worse than waiting for something."

"I haven't really thought about it that way before, but you're right. Mum has always been so nice to me- even when I blow up the house she doesn't get too angry."

"Your friend Misty is a lot like her" Blake noted.

"Huh?" Ash tilted his head to one side.

"She's got a beautiful heart but a fiery temper." Blake nodded "I hope your friend isn't pushing herself too hard."

He gets up from his chair.

"Goodnight, Ash"

Ash watches sadly as Blake goes up to Delia and offers to help with the dishes. Delia pulls the dishes away, looking determined, stubborn, but sad. Ash gets up off his chair and heads towards his bedroom.

* * *

It was too much to handle in the and James were forcing Misty into an outfit. They might be used to it but it was awfully intrusive.

_What kind of result is this supposed to bring?_ Misty wondered.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Yes" said Jessie.

"Why?"

"Because it'll knock some sense into that numbskull brain of his" Jessie grunted.

"Oooh! Finally" James said excitedly.

"You'll hug and kiss and..." Meowth fell silent.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"He's coming in!" Meowth hissed.

"Oh no" said Jessie. James clapped a warm hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Remember Misty, follow what we told you to do"

"Or you won't get results!" Jessie added. Misty felt her face grow hot in the dark.

"Uh... this is..."

Too late. Team Rocket were already manoeuvring themselves out the window.

"Yes, it's weird me saying your name too!" James said.

They leave. Ash walks in cautiously.

"Wow. It's dark in here."

James, Jessie and Meowth stifle giggles from outside the room.

"Misty?" Ash asked "Are you awake? Well, I'm turning on the light"

As the light illuminated the room Ash recoiled.

"Whoa!"

Meowth stuffs his fist into his mouth.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

Misty is wearing a revealing, attractive black outfit with lace stockings. She is blushing furiously. She let in a deep breath.

"You... you're my rain and sunshine."

Outside, Jessie reciting the lines under her breath, stars in her eyes. James is looking at Jessie like she is deranged.

"So shine on me, Ash" Misty finished, sweat dripping down her face. Ash was startled.

"Errr... What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know!" she growled "It's not like I wanted to wear this stupid outfit!"

James brought a palm to his face. Misty's face was almost violet she was so embarrassed.

"I just wanted you to... notice my figure a little bit."

She rolls her hips from side to side a so Ash can see.

"So how do I look?"

Ash put a finger to his chin. "Actually..."

He walks over to his bed and grabs his pajamas

"I think you look like a Halloween Zombie"

Misty screws up her face in disgust. James, Jessie and Meowth stare at each other in disbelief. How Is Ash this dense?

Misty's face was now turning into anger.

"So you don't think it looks pretty or anything?!"

Ash laughed. "It looks scary. I think you should show it to Brock- then you can get a picture of his face!"

Misty gives a moan of frustration and sadness

"What's your problem?!" she yelled.

"Uh..." began Ash.

"I dressed up just for you!"

From outside Jessie mutters to James

"He has got to get that..."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ash asked "Sounds sorta pointless if you ask me"

Misty tries to contain her frustration.

"Ash Ketchum... I hope you hit a wall and get brain damage!"

Misty grabs a jacket, slides it on and storms out the room.

"Sorry but- I need to be alone"

The door slams shut. Ash blinks startled.

"That's alright with me..."

* * *

Jessie slammed her fists together in frustration.

"Another failure!" she said.

"We are no good" James bowed his head.

"It's Ash who is no good, stupid!" Meowth added.

They turn around. Misty is walking towards them. They are saddened by her facial expression. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Thanks you guys but I think it's hopeless now. He didn't even look at me."

She turns on her heel.

"Don't follow me"

She runs off out towards some bushes behind the house. James clenches his fist.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He goes after her. Jessie and Meowth follow.

"Why are we always chasing someone?" Meowth asked.

James is catching up to Misty. They gain speed- running faster and faster...

"James, this is stupid." Misty calls "Why do you even care about what I do?"

"Because I feel your pain- and no one should have to go through it" James panted.

Misty is a little startled by his response.

"This is so stup-aaah!"

Misty trips over a dodgy tuft of grass. Unable to stop in time, James trips over too. They land over each other, and stare at each other bewildered.

"Arg- get off!" Misty grumbled.

James gets on his knees, blushing, Misty following. Misty covers her face with her hands.

"I bet even if I did tell him... he would just shake his head and not understand a word I'm saying. So it's pointless to even try."

She starts to cry. James looks sympathetic for a moment, but snaps out of it and grabs her arm.

"Snap out of it, Misty! I think the best thing for you to do is..."

"...To go out and say it" says Jessie.

"Kick him in the ass!" said Meowth.

Misty laughs, but tears are still slowly falling down her face.

"You know it's pointless" She looks to Jessie and Meowth "He'll reject me like he did just now"

James looks at Misty worried. Misty's voice is shaking. He turns to Jessie and they nod at each other, determined.

"We'll go back so you can think it over" said Jessie.

She gets up to leave. Meowth follows, walking off.

"Yeah, let's go"

They leave. James waits until they're out of sight before saying.

"See you Misty"

He puts some hair behind Misty's ear before getting up and walking off. Misty smiles weakly.

"Hey! Wait!"

James looks back, open to any rants of misfortune, but Misty grins, blows James a kiss and waves. James turns a little pink, but smiles and gives her the peace sign, grinning. He runs off.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash thought back over the day's events. It had been a really strange day. He had met his father, whom he had stopped thinking about since he started his Pokemon journey. Misty didn't end up finding him in Viridian city, and then she puts on a weird outfit.

_That old couple were strange_, Ash recalls_, I wonder what they mean though… like-like and stuff. Weird. _

Slowly, he brings his finger to his cheek. It wasn't the same as friendship. How do you describe such a thing? Frustrated, Ash hoists himself out of bed, a sleeping Pikachu at his feet.

* * *

The kitchen was surprisingly occupied considering the hour of night. Oak was sleeping on the couch, his book on the floor. Delia is sitting at the table, drinking some green tea, looking pensive. Brock is reading a magazine leaning against the kitchen bench. Delia looks around and spots Ash.

"Hi, Ash" Delia said "I didn't expect you'd be up. Do you know why Misty left?"

Ash reaches the table where Delia is.

"For a walk, apparently" Ash replied.

"I hope she's alright." said Delia

"Yeah" Ash agreed.

Delia puts down her cup. Ash looks around at Brock and sits down next to his mother. He sounds a little hesitant.

"Mum, Brock... I've been thinking about something"

"What is it, dear?" Delia asked.

Ash grins sheepishly. Brock looks up from his book and moved forward towards the table.

"Spill" said Brock.

"Uhh..." Ash glanced around "This might sound silly and a little strange but- how do you tell if you like someone?"

"Aw, does my little Ash have someone he likes?" Delia squealed.

"No! It's nothing like that." Ash retorted "It was just a question"

Brock puts a hand to his forehead pensively.

"Hmmm- well the philosophy of love is a very complicated subject..."

"... Why don't you ask Misty?" Delia interrupted.

"She's out at the moment, and probably wants to kill me" Ash said sheepishly.

Brock looks intently at Ash.

"Then why don't you follow her?"

"Because!" Ash retorted "I just said..."

"Oh, honey. She'd never want to do that." Delia cooed "You're friends, right?"

"Yeah" Ash responded slowly.

There's a small pause. Brock comes to life.

"Well if you want my advice, I say do it." Brock said quickly "Girls love honesty, and stalking even better. So tell me: What do you want to do right now?"

"Apologize... I guess" Ash mumbled.

"Then go" said Brock.

"And I hope to see you smiling when you get back" Delia finished. Ash smiled.

"Thanks guys" He stood up and moved towards the door "I guess I'll be going without Pikachu this time"

* * *

"Stupid Me. Stupid Ash. Stupid Team Rocket." Misty said, talking to herself. She had her arms pressed to her jacket. It was very cold and trees leaves brushed her legs. She looks down at her grass stained hands sadly. There's a rustling of leaves. Misty spins around and freezes, listening intently. She spots a Rocket and Team Aqua member appear.

"Excuse us" Team Aqua member grunted.

Misty is apprehensive and worried. They both walk over and bend down to talk to her. The Rocket holds out one of the pamphlets.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Blake or Ash Ketchum?" he asked.

"Uh, no." Misty said "Last time I heard Ash Ketchum was in the Sinnoh region"

* * *

Ash is walking around the edge of the house, looking around. He shivers.

"Why does it have to be so cold? Urg..." Ash mumbles.

He rubs his arms and speeds up a little. He sees something on the horizon. He squints. The figure is getting closer.

"Hey... is that Misty?"

It is. She was frantically running towards him. Her bare legs were pale. It was weird to see a mere dot call out.

"Ash! You've got to get out!" she yelled "Team Rocket are looking for you! Run!"

Ash stumbles in his tracks.

"…What?!" he stuttered.

"Get back inside! They'll recognize you! Run! Run!" Misty shouted.

Ash squints further up on the horizon and spots Team Rocket and Aqua running towards him.

"Don't even think about acting dumb, Ketchum. We could recognize your friend even with her outfit" a female Team Aqua member chuckled. Ash grabs some Poke Balls from his pockets.

"No you don't!" he shouted. With flashes of white light a number of Pokemon took form. Misty grabs his Pajama top and yanked it as she passed.

"Don't be so stupid, Ash! C'mon!" Misty pleaded, but Ash didn't listen. Justice was at hand.

"After them guys!" Ash called. His Pokemon ran in one direction with a great deal of noise. Misty and Ash ran back to the house.

"WAaaahh!" Ash yelled. "Where do we go? If we go inside my Dad will get caught"

"I don't know just keep running! Aaahh!"

Ash's small team of Pokemon wouldn't have lasted too long. A group of 20 Pokemon surrounded them.

"Oh no" Misty gasped. Ash turned around to spot his injured Pokemon. They were struggling to move and supporting bruises. Ash takes out his Poke balls to bring them back but a Team Magma member pounces on him. Ash is brought to the ground. Misty kicks the Team Magma member.

"Hey! Get off him you stupid jerk! - Ash! Where's Pikachu?"

"No man bashing, lady" a Team Aqua member says. They grab Misty's arms and pull them in an uncomfortable, unnatural position. Ash tries to bite the Team Magma member but it's no use. He fills his lungs with air.

"Pikachu!" he bellowed. It echoed slightly. Hopefully that would be enough. A Pokemon attack whacks Ash over the head.

"Shut up you moron" Rocket said.

"You're the moron" Ash said "We'll get you, just wait"

The Rocket let out an amused chuckle and said with pronounced sarcasm.

"I don't know why, Ketchum, but somehow I really doubt it"

To Ash's shock, the Rocket takes out a needle from his pocket and positions it to inject into a specific point in Ash's arm. Was it poison? A sedative? God only knows.

"What?" Ash gasped. His eyes darted. He say Misty leaning back unsuccessfully, as a needle was poked in her direction too.

"No! Miss Ketchum! Brock! Pikachu! HELP!" Misty cried, but a lot of her projection was blocked off by the injection of a needle.

"SHUT UP" the member said.

The thick liquid poured into her blood stream, and Misty's eyes fell shut.

These were the last words Ash heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Delia puts down her tea with a clump. Brock is sitting a seat away from her. Pikachu is poised comfortably on Brock's lap. There were more lines etched into her face than usual.

"You okay, Mrs Ketchum?" Brock asked.

Delia clenches a fist, gets out of her chair and runs towards the window. There's nothing but empty wilderness from what was visible by the street light.

"I knew something didn't feel right. I think something might have happened to Ash and Misty!"

"What?!" Brock gasped. He got out of his chair and checked too.

"Pika?!" Pikachu jumped onto Brock's shoulders to look. It was too suspiciously dark and quiet.

"He was out there a minute ago" Delia said.

"Yes, but it is incredibly dark. Do you think we should go look just in case?" Brock asked.

"Pika pi! Pi pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Delia's face changed from worry to determination.

"Okay" Her power walked to her bedroom – where her husband would reside "This calls for immediate action!"

She turns the handle and opens it. Brock walks over to her with Pikachu.

"But Miss Ketchum- what's going on?!" He asked.

"I'll deal with you later" Delia snapped.

The door slams.

* * *

This scene was one Delia had not seen in over a decade. Her husband and she were in the same bedroom. Unfortunately, it was far from joyous. Delia spotted Blake standing pensively at the window, in a depressed manner. Delia put her hands on her hips.

"Well done." She said smartly "I knew you weren't going to battle Ash and now you have to leave early!"

Blake turns to Delia, worried and guilt stricken. Indeed, her husband's face had not been as lined with guilt as he had before. Maybe, and only just, she had grown wearier too.

* * *

From back out in the kitchen a familiar, flamboyant voice reached Pikachu's attuned hearing.

"Mind if we cut in?"

Pikachu spun around in shock.

"Pika!" the mouse-like Pokemon exclaimed, as the unmistakable figures of Jessie, James and Meowth walked through the unlocked door. If Brock had eyes, they would have snapped open. Instead, his eyebrows leapt upwards.

"You guys!?" he said, stunned. Jessie did not seem proud, although interested.

"Yes" she said tartly "Yes. We heard what was going on and wanted to help out."

"Help?" Brock repeated "But how can you?"

James grinned in an astoundingly normal way

"It's a secret" he murmured. Meowth cleared his throat importantly.

"The Gym in Viridian City is guarded..."

"...And we have staff access!" Jessie concluded gleefully.

Brock and Pikachu looked at each other. Even between human and Pokemon, they understood.

"It's been documented in all Team Rocket training videos that the Boss has been interested in Pokemon ever since the beginning…" Meowth began.

"As soon as the first Poke-Ball appeared" Jessie nodded.

Team Rocket's eyes twinkled, as they knew the offer could not be refused.

* * *

Back then the world was not so reliant on technology as it was now. Outside the old shopping centers piles of Pokeballs were stacked neatly in all sorts of directions, notably in 'bins'. There were large billboards around the city depicting a Pokeball with a ribbon tied around it. "Your Pokemon will love you for it" it read. Many keen faces, young and old were pointed up at the television screen that was televising the 6am news. A man and women were sitting at a desk.

"It's great to see so many eager faces this early winter morning. How you feeling, Jack?"

"I could do with some coffee myself, but it's a nice, crisp 8 degrees here in Vermilion with a haze of sun. Perfect for a morning jog or bike ride"

"I'd say it's pleasant for the world-wide premier release of Poke-balls"

"Right you are, Tash"

"Millions of intrigued individuals have woken up extra early to make it today, and there isn't long to go"

"We've all been very patient to give you this special broadcast. I'm ready to count down, are you?"

"10… 9…"

As the numbers lowered the crowd joined in, getting louder and louder as it reached the almighty 0.

A younger Delia is in the crowd. Her hair was a lot longer, and she was supporting a forty week pregnant belly.

"Isn't this exciting, Ash? We're going to experience this together! You helped me get up this morning, no doubt about that"

With a roar of applause a ribbon is cut by Officer Jenny and a rampage of people burst into the shopping mall, grabbing Poke-Balls from the closest place they could see. Delia cringes as some people bump into her.

"Ouch. People are so rude, Ash. You better not… become rude like them"

She takes a deep breath in and looks at her watch as she reaches indoors and waits in the crowd. She peers over some people's heads.

_Blake, where are you?_ She wondered. As she reaches a sofa she takes some deep breaths in and sees a younger Giovanni walking past her with a large box of Poke Balls. She cringes and takes a deep breath in.

"Oh no… this isn't a great time for you to come out, Ash – as much as I'm sick of you making my back kill."

Red in the face, she dials a number into her phone and puts it to her ear.

* * *

"Pokemon related merchandising exploded from that point onwards" James finished.

"I remember" Brock nodded. There was a creaking sound, and they turned. Delia pulled Blake out of the room by the arm. Her eyes light up as she spots Team Rocket.

"How lovely. Do we have more visitors?"

"Uhhh" all of them replied (even Pikachu)

"You must be hungry." She continued, ignoring their dumbfounded reactions "I'll serve you two dinners."

She ran over to Jessie and James and pushes them down in seats. Jessie and James look excited, but grateful.

"Wonderful!" Jessie and James exclaimed in unison. As quick as if she was serving the Queen, Delia soon placed bowls of left over pasta in front of them.

"Hey" Meowth whined "What about me?!"

"Don't complain!" James hissed.

"You can have our scraps, how's that sound?" Jessie noted.

Meowth cursed under his breath "Crummy and unfair"

"What was that?" Delia asked pleasantly. Jessie and James grinned.

"Nothing!" they cooed.

As Delia got up to pour mugs of tea, Meowth glared in Blake's general direction.

"I can't believe you'd run away from a woman who can cook!" Meowth hissed.

"You don't have to rub it in" Blake grumbled.

Delia grabs Blake by the arm, determined.

"In the meantime we have to get you somewhere safe!"

Professor Oak, who had been awoken ever since Team Rocket's arrival, had been watching in silence until now.

"What about my lab?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Delia said.

"However" Professor Oak interjected "Delia, as much as I admire your courage, I think its best for everyone if we wait until morning"

"Mrs Ketchum, I'm inclined to agree" Brock agreed, blushing. Delia sighed.

"You're right. It was just so exciting to get everyone together again. Would you two like to share Ash's bed?"

Jessie and James blushed.

"You don't need to go through the trouble" Jessie blurted out "I can sleep on the floor"

"As can I" James sweating profusely "Actually, Jessie can take the bed"

Meowth had stuffed his fist in his mouth, giggling. James kicked him. Delia blinked.

"Alright, whatever suits you"

Jessie and James gave a heavy sigh of relief. Jessie grinned.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Merci doesn't do it justice" James agreed.

Delia sticks her tongue out playfully.

"You're welcome!"

Brock suddenly remembers what he's supposed to do.

"Um, yeah."

He rushes over to the kitchen and brings over the two mugs, placing them in front of Jessie and James.

"I hope you like macha" he said.

Jessie and James let out squeals of glee. Meowth sheepishly sits up on a table too, giving puppy eyes. Distracted, Brock watches Meowth and tries to resist the cuteness. He pulls away.

"AAAh, FINE!" Brock cursed. He stormed away to the kitchen "I'll put a bowl in for you too"

Meowth grimaces pulled his eyelid down angrily at Jessie and James. They glare evilly at Meowth, and James sips some tea in a somewhat posh but delightfully evil, stern manner.


	7. Chapter 7

Blake Ketchum is about to walk out the door. It's dark inside but the lights are on. Leaving right before the big launch was the perfect time to sneak away. A plastic bottle goes flying past Blake's head and hits the wall. Someone was awake, someone important.

"You jerk!" Delia yelled.

Blake turned to look as his wife. Even with a look of rage in her bloodshot eyes and a big belly, she was beautiful. Painfully so.

"We have put our hearts and souls into making this child and you think running away is a good present to give him?!" she yelled.

"It'll only be for a little while!" Blake retorted "I want to get out there and catch Pokemon! It's been my dream to travel and impact people- really inspire them!"

"Inspire _them_!?" Delia repeated "What about your son?!"

"I won't inspire him" Blake said, defeated "I don't think I'm ready to be a father anyway"

"No one ever thinks they're ready, but your running away is ought to have very _bad_ impact on Ash's life!" Delia shouted. She took a heavy breath to recover.

"Not if you screw him up first" Blake said. It was supposed to be a joke, but the timing was all wrong. Delia stormed towards him and pushed him against the wall, even though she was very short. It was somehow cute.

"GO! Train some stupid Pokemon! But when I see Ash grow up, I'll make him feel miserable every time he sees one! He'll be constantly reminded of what you did to us!"

"FINE!" Blake yelled. He paced a few feet towards the door. "I don't care if you struggle without me. Go live with your parents for all I care!"

Delia is too taken aback to reply. Blake storms out the door, leaving Delia angry, but sad as well. She has tears in her eyes. Her hands tremble, and she strokes her belly in a comforting sort of way as she starts to cry. She stares at the ring on her finger, and recognizes that Blake didn't take his off.

* * *

The early morning air was surprisingly warm considering how cold it had been recently. Delia was driving. Brock, Pikachu and Meowth were in the back seats while Jessie and James squeezed in at the front. They had dressed appropriately out of character and disguised, except for Team Rocket of course. Thankfully the car had a broad seating arrangement. It was still that time of morning when everyone was occupied with the thought of sleep. It was hard to wake up, even with Pikachu zapping people at regular intervals. James was lazily bobbing his head along to a song on the radio. Jessie turns it off.

"It's embarrassing if I am too nice" Jessie said huffily.

"Yeah, but at least we get some screen time and publicity" Meowth agreed. Before Jessie could expel a sound of confusion James interrupted.

"If you want to go back to our old routine, jump out of the car" he grumbled.

Jessie stared at James annoyed before saying

"No"

To James's bewilderment, Jessie turned the radio back on. James grinned, and turned to Brock, swinging his arms out relaxed.

"You're a man of the ladies, right?"

Brock blushes "Uhh... well, sort of…"

"...Hey! Look over there!" Jessie pointed. Everyone followed her perfectly polished nail. There was an enormous building attached to the Viridian Gym. They all let out awed sighs.

"Nice refurbishment" James said.

"I kinda wonder where he gets all his money from if the Police could easily throw him in jail" Meowth pointed out.

"Clearly, he's the man of the town" Jessie nodded.

They are silenced by the approaching Gym. All the Team Aqua, Rocket and Magma members are gone from the city, although some pamphlets are flying around aimlessly. The tower looms over them. Delia slows down at a car-park entrance. A Team Magma guy was there, guarding it.

"Excuse me." Team Magma member said "Do you have a membership card?"

"I most certainly do"

Prepared as she always was, Jessie pulled the guard out of her pocket and poked it out the window. Her ID photo was cheesy and overdone. The Team Magma grunt inspected it.

"You may pass"

"Merci beaucoup!" James called happily.

Brock and Pikachu stare back at the guard as he got smaller and smaller.

"Was that printed on your driver's license?" Brock asked.

"You bet" Jessie responded.

She holds the card out to show Brock. Sure enough, there's a Team Rocket logo printed near the vehicle class section.

"That's how they do it!" Jessie finished.

"I see" Brock nodded.

Pikachu squints at it and points surprised.

"Pika!"

"Hm?" James said. He peered over and looks to where Pikachu is pointing: the expiry date.

"Hey, it's right..."

Jessie looks over at the card too

"...It's expired" James said blankly. Jessie looks at it to stare. The car has stopped.

"I'm intrigued the guard didn't care to notice" Jessie said.

"A little dodgy too" Meowth agreed. Delia got out of the car and Brock promptly followed.

"Ethical or not, we need to find the others"

"RIGHT!" said Jessie and James together, and they proceeded to get out the car as well.

* * *

Ash's head felt heavy, like he hadn't eaten for a few days. His ears rang with a high pitched squeal. Contrasting black and florescent colours flashed past his eyes. A dancing, kaleidoscope Pikachu appeared along with a silver Ho-Oh. The pictures erupted into rich, hot flames and it all disappeared.

"Whoa!" he gasped, and his eyes snapped open. It became apparent that he wasn't in a familiar place. There were stone floors and lots of screens around the room with snippets of news reports for Team Rocket, interrupted by blurry screens and intermissions. The room is lit by two small lights in the ceiling, which cast a spotlight on him, and Misty beside him. It was then he realized what state he must be in.

Misty's jacket had been zipped up. She was hung up to a wall with a thick metal binding holding their hands above their heads. Ash realized that his arms were numb from being in this position for such a long time. There was a distinct red blink of a video camera surveying them from the corner of the room. A desk and wheelie chair was further away. There's metal around their thighs too. Ash struggles to move.

"Hey Misty" Ash whispered loudly "wake up"

Misty stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"...What? Urk!"

Misty seemed a lot more taken aback by the scenery than Ash was, but she calmed down.

"What do we do?" she mouthed, horrified.

"I dunno." Ash would have shrugged if he could "What do they want us for?"

"Like I know..."

Misty looked depressingly at the ground. When she gave up, things were never good. Ash was a little nervous.

"Misty..." he began, unsure how to phrase his concerns "you look sad"

"Why not?" she said dully "I have Ash Ketchum as my best friend"

_Wait, is that a bad thing?_ Ash wondered, but he thought he should try making amends with Misty.

"You think of me that much?"

Misty nods "Of course I do"

Ash hesitated. What was the best thing to do here? He thought back to that weird couple in the woods, Misty's strange behaviour and the discussion he'd had with Brock. Perhaps they were linked…somehow.

"Hey Misty... I asked Brock for advice but he couldn't quite get his head around it." Ash gulped. He'd know how stupid he'd sound "I was wondering...how do you tell if you like someone?"

Misty gazes at Ash, startled.

"It's easy for me. I just see where my feelings take me."

Ash grinned "You make it sound like a Space Launch"

Misty laughed "Sometimes it feels like it"

Ash smiled. Sure, he couldn't feel his legs or arms, but it was nice to find humour in a situation as silly as this.

"But what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Like... It's important to like someone as a friend, but if you find yourself thinking of them in a certain way it might mean you... _like_ them." Misty explained.

"Do you mean like giving them flowers?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah." Misty nodded "Or writing a song."

Ash snorted "Urg! That's something Brock would do"

Misty laughs and paused for a moment before speaking again.

"You're surprisingly easy to talk to about this sort of thing"

"Am I?" Ash asked "Errrr... thank you?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you- every single time I have yelled at you" Misty said hastily.

"I wonder how many times that is..." Ash wondered. Misty laughed again.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry to-"Ash began, but Misty interrupted.

"Look..." she whispered.

Ash quietened down and followed Misty's gaze. She was looking at the window to the outside corridor. Giovanni was making his way towards them, a Rocket at his side. Ash's heart plummeted. Misty tries to touch Ash's fingers by extending her own but it doesn't reach.


End file.
